


Betting Pool

by regionalatbest



Series: betting pool [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, YouTube, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and PJ bet on how long it will take Dan and Phil to figure out their feelings for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting Pool

This had all started the first time that Chris and PJ formally saw Dan and Phil together. It was at Summer in the City 2010. They had both heard Phil natter on about Dan endlessly and seen them in videos but they thought it was just a trick of the eye. They figured that there was no way that Phil was _actually_ in love with this guy that he’d met over the internet. Sure they had grown closer and closer over the past few months but they met over the internet. But then they saw them at Summer in the City and there wasn’t a doubt in their mind that Phil was in love with Dan, and by the looks of it Dan was pretty in love with Phil. So PJ decided to ask him about it.

 _So dans nice_ PJ texted the night after they’d all said goodbye and gone back to their respective houses.

 _yea he is_ Phil replied.

_You guys seem to get on quite well_

_yea well hes my best friend_

_Phil can I ask you something? And promise to answer truthfully_

_yea sure wat is it_

_Are you in love with dan?_

_...no what gave u that idea_ Phil texted back almost instantly.

 _You look at him like he’s the second coming of Jesus you can’t stop smiling at him you’re always touching him_ PJ listed.

_were just good friends peej i think ur over analyzing it_

And that’s when PJ noticed that while there was no doubt that Phil was in love with Dan, Phil had no idea. So PJ called Chris and explained it to him and Chris was just as surprised as PJ was.

"So what should we do?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do we tell Phil to get his head out of his ass because he's obviously in love with Dan or do we just watch from the sidelines and see how long it takes him to figure it out?"

"Probably be better to not interfere..." PJ replied.

"But what if he never gets it?"

"Phil's a smart guy, he'll figure it out eventually."

"Bet he won't."

"Bet he will."

"Want to put money on it?" Chris inquired.

"Sure, what's the wager?"

"£100 says that Phil won't figure it out for...three years."

"£100 says he will."

"Okay Peej, you have until Summer in the City 2013 for Phil to come to his senses or else you'll owe me."

So it went, they quickly decided that PJ wasn’t allowed to interfere or mention it to Phil unless Phil brought it up. And they thought that that was the end of that. That they would just wait for this to happen or for Summer in the City 2013 to come along. Then PJ went to LA with Dan, Phil, Bryony, and Molly and the three of them were just watching Dan and Phil on the other side of the room when Molly mentioned it. So PJ told her about the bet and they both wanted in. Molly bet £30 that it would take them until the end of the year and Bryony bet £40 that Phil would figure it out by Christmas but wouldn’t tell Dan for another six months after that. And that’s how it began. Shortly after they got back home PJ got a text from Wirrow saying he wanted in and bet £35 that Dan would figure it out first and complain about it to them for a good four months before asking Phil out.

When Jack and Dean heard about it they said they wanted in after confessing that they had had a bet going since they saw them at the Halloween Gathering, each betting £40. Jack that they would both figure it out in the next six months but would moan on about it and not get around to telling each other for a good year after that and Dean that when it did happen it would be during a video and it would be this big ordeal and the video would get at least a million views in the first two months.

When the news got around to Charlie Skies he bet £20 that it would take Phil two years to figure it out and then another three to tell Dan.

The first time Ben met them he took one look at them and then went over to PJ telling him that it would take a year for them to figure it out but they would try to keep it a secret for another six months, only to fail and slip after a few weeks. PJ asked him if he was willing to wager on that and Ben handed him a £20 note.

Charlie McDonnell bet £50 that they were well aware of what was going on but didn’t actually like each other.

Alex said £40 that they were just acting it up and had a plan to split it with the winner.

Jack and Finn each put in £55 saying that they had figured it out a few months ago and were just laughing from the sidelines

Carrie bet £45 that they had been dating since before they met but just didn’t want to tell anyone.

Emma bet £35 that they had some sort of friends with benefits deal going on and wouldn't figure it out for a good year.

And Dan and Phil laughed everytime they saw someone go to Chris or PJ because they knew this was all happening.

In the end everyone was outraged, except for Carrie who won £705.

 


End file.
